


His World Is Grey

by Kaimagotchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short Story, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimagotchii/pseuds/Kaimagotchii
Summary: It's different now, but only by a little
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	His World Is Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a comic by crweye on instagram
> 
> also kinda a vent

Keiji Akaashi was the color grey. His world was the color grey. Everything around him he could only see as dull and lifeless, always coming back to the same question: what’s the point?

He didn’t consider himself suicidal, never felt it either. He just never found the point in his friend's pointless shenanigans. Like the other day, how Konoha struggled, trying to help Bokuto get unstuck from the vending-machine outside the gym. Well, he knew why Bokuto was stuck--the ace wanted a water bottle to cool down after practice--what Akaashi wanted to know is why Bokuto didn’t just call a teacher for help instead of resorting to sticking his arm in the slot. Like he had. Because he was now stuck.

Calling a teacher would’ve been the easier option but of course, Bokuto didn’t know anything about easy. In the almost two years they’d known each other, Bokuto had proven to be edgy and over-dramatic. Opting for a sense of style over a sense of poise in his personality. He radiated every color that Akaashi wasn’t, in every sense of meaning.

Bokuto radiated a light so bright and colorful, loud and rambunctious. He had a six-sided personality and all it took was a roll of the dice. He even looked colorful in his black and white appearance. With two-toned spiky hair and golden eyes. Not to mention he was built like a damn mountain, arms, and legs stacked beyond reason for an 18-year-old. And Bokuto wasn’t nearly the smartest kid around, but he got passing grades and proved himself on the court.

Akaashi considered Bokuto to be his foil, the yin to his yang. Where he lacked, Bokuto excelled, like courage and personality. Anybody who talked to him once could figure it out on their own; Akaashi lacked enthusiasm. But most mistook it for not having a personality.

If you asked Bokuto, he’d say Akaashi had a lively personality. But anyone else would tell you the boy just didn’t have it.

 _‘He_ **is** _the color grey’_

 _‘You can’t get him to be excited about_ **anything** _’_

 _‘It’s_ **worth it** _not to waste your time with him’_

He gave up fighting the whispers years ago. He wanted to tell people they had to look closer, he’d show them he could be just as fervent as everybody else. He tried for years to be what everyone wanted of him.

Until Bokuto.

Bokuto, who quickly got used to Akaashi's stoic attitude. Bokuto, who didn’t demean him for it. Bokuto, who stayed by his side and continued to be his friend despite what others thought of the odd duo.

He smiled to himself, glad to have met Bokuto. It’s different now than when they first met. Having walked into the gym, seeing Bokuto playing and deciding to join the volleyball club himself. Bokuto inspired him. Inspired Akaashi to get out more, make his own friends, and show them he can be more than just ‘Grey’.

His phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of him, pulling him from his thoughts. The caller ID ‘Bokuto-San’. He let out a soft sigh before answering to a loud “AKAAAAAAASHIIIIIIII!!!!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

It’s a little different, only by a little.


End file.
